


Чаша терпения

by bfcure



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Family Drama, Gen, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: Кас уходит в четверг. Он не выбирает этот день недели специально, просто снаружи светит солнце и поют птицы. В такую погоду приятно ехать по шоссе с открытыми окнами и ловить попутный ветер. С таким ветром любая дорога становится легче.





	1. An End Has a Start

_«I won't disappoint you_  
as you fall apart  
Some things should be simple;   
even an end has a start»  
Editors, «An End Has A Start»

  
  
  
Кас уходит в четверг. Он не выбирает этот день недели специально, просто снаружи светит солнце и поют птицы. В такую погоду приятно ехать по шоссе с открытыми окнами и ловить попутный ветер. С таким ветром любая дорога становится легче.   
  
Дин смотрит на него с обидой и недоумением. Кас тонет в его отчаянии и ставших привычными _любви-тоске-желании_. Всё как всегда: Дин молчит, а сила его эмоций сбивает с ног. Однажды Кас чуть не повторяет признание, когда-то сделанное на смертном одре, но Дин страдальчески морщится и шепчет:  
  
– Не сейчас.   
  
Подходящее время так и не наступает. Над ними постоянно висит тень нового Апокалипсиса в виде Люцифера и Михаила. Архангельскую компанию разбавляют монстры недели, в некотором роде обеспечивающие разнообразие в охоте. После Дин улыбается Касу и застирывает кровь на фланелевой рубашке в крошечной мотельной ванной. Предлагает пиво и хлопает по плечу. Но это всё. В бункере у Каса есть своя комната, ему по праву принадлежит старое кресло в библиотеке и заднее сиденье "Импалы". Ещё полгода назад он ни о чём не мечтал так сильно, как жить и охотиться вместе с Дином, Сэмом и Джеком. Теперь этого мало.  
  
– Почему? – наконец выдавливает Дин.  
  
– Я устал ждать, – отвечает Кас и закидывает сумку на плечо. Вещей там немного: пара футболок, запасные носки, второй ангельский клинок, пачка каменной соли, упаковка крекеров и бутылка с водой.  
  
Дин кусает губы, но ничего не говорит. Касу хотелось бы, чтобы ангелы не были синестетиками, воспринимающими чувства как цвета. Чужие эмоции – это утомительно. Особенно если они расходятся с действиями того, кого ты любишь.   
  
Кас медленно идёт к двери. Дин его не останавливает.  


***

  
  
Синяя, почти цвета ТАРДИС, машина призывно блестит. Кас безумно скучает по "Линкольну Континенталь". Но тут ничего не поделаешь. Жёлтая машина Джеймса Бонда – ещё одна потеря в бесконечной череде потерь. Кас кидает сумку на пассажирское сиденье и садится за руль.  
  
Он снова без цели и без дома. Единственная разница – в этот раз Кас ушёл сам. Голода и холода он не боится. Он уже мёрз и мучался болями в желудке оттого, что было нечего есть и не на что эту еду купить. Как правило, люди испытывают страх перед неизвестностью. То, что хорошо знакомо, перестаёт пугать. К тому же, Кас, побитый, помятый, лишившийся большей части своих сил, всё ещё ангел.  
  
Он едет вперёд, наугад, без навигатора или карты. Вытягивается на заднем сиденье, когда устаёт. И старается не думать о том, что всё это время телефон лежит в кармане бесполезным грузом – ни одного звонка, ноль сообщений. Что ж, он давно привык к играм в молчанку. И разве Кас своим уходом сам не оборвал все связи? Всё же это лучше, чем день за днём находиться рядом с Дином и сознавать, что иногда одной любви, пусть огромной и глубокой как море, недостаточно.  
  
Машине требуется бензин, поэтому Кас соглашается на любую подработку. Он таскает мешки с мукой, помогает собирать персики и абрикосы, красит заборы и переводит документы с арабского и хинди на английский. Один из случайных работодателей, которому Кас помогает выкрасить двухэтажный дом в радостный жёлтый – цвет навсегда потерянного "Линкольна" – замечает, как он пытается сфотографировать на телефон устроившихся на ветке яблони птиц, и дарит ему свой старый фотоаппарат.  
  
Кас заводит тамблер, твиттер и Инстаграм. В основном он размещает там снимки природы: ястреб в полёте, осыпающиеся с вишен белоснежные лепестки, заброшенные дороги, уходящие вдаль, родник, притаившийся в овраге, синица у кормушки. Его не удивляет, когда среди подписчиков появляются impala67 и Летописец. Кастиэль уже звучит как псевдоним, поэтому он не тратит усилий на то, чтобы придумать другой ник. Комментариев Дин и Сэм не оставляют, но Касу это и не нужно. Он надеется, что, когда им понадобится помощь, Сэм ему позвонит.  
  
На деньги от переводов Кас покупает джинсы, кеды и серую толстовку. Плащ и плохо сидящий костюм привлекают слишком много внимания: люди смотрят на него с подозрением, а все оставшиеся ангелы и демоны в курсе, как Кас обычно выглядит. Новая одежда позволяет слиться с толпой, а клинок спокойно помещается в рукаве толстовки.   
  
Иногда, проснувшись с ресницами, слипшимися от слёз, Кас присоединяется к бездомным. Греет руки у их костра, слушает неторопливые разговоры. Наблюдает, как некоторые из них пытаются забыться с помощью таблеток. Если бы Кас мог, он сказал бы им, что не надо прятаться от боли. Она не только подсказывает, что с телом или душой что-то не так. Пока тебе больно, ты живой. Но люди, дошедшие до последней степени отчаяния, его не поймут. Поэтому Кас ничего им не говорит и каждый раз отказывается, когда ему предлагают пару "весёлых таблеток" или косячок. Ему очень хочется быть живым.  
  
В мотелях Кас не ночует. Ему нравится лежать на траве и смотреть на звёзды.  
  
Сентябрь подкрадывается незаметно. Кас думает, почему именно этот рассвет кажется ему особенно красивым, и потом понимает: сегодня восемнадцатое сентября. Он выкладывает фотографию в Инстаграм с пометкой "годовщина", не поясняя, какую из них имеет в виду. Посторонним объяснять не обязательно, а Дин и так всё представляет очень хорошо.  
  
Вечером впервые за год добровольных скитаний звонит телефон. Кас не отвечает на звонок. Он не выдержит новой волны _тоски-любви-желания_. Он и так слишком часто просыпался от нечаянных, обрывочных молитв.  
  
Телефон замолкает лишь через пять минут. Следом начинает мигать белый конверт в углу экрана.  
  
В сообщении всего одно слово. "Пожалуйста".  
  
Кас убирает телефон в карман толстовки и заводит машину. Когда через три часа он останавливается у закусочной, чтобы выпить кофе, ещё через десять минут в его Инстаграме появляется скромное селфи: большую часть экрана занимает картонный стакан с названием закусочной.  
  
Внизу Кас пишет: "Я давно мечтал прокатиться по шоссе 66".  
  
Кас не знает, чего он пытается добиться. Что это – оливковая ветвь или попытка окончательно расставить все точки над "и". Ведь Дин обязательно приедет. Не сможет не приехать.  
  
Наверное, это не имеет большого значения: сердце остро колотится в груди, и Кас чувствует себя живым как никогда.


	2. О ревности и умении прощаться

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В некотором роде вбоквел к «An End Has a Start»

Наверное, Кас не решился бы уйти, если бы Джек нуждался в нём больше. Его он не оставил бы. Но, казалось, Джек перенял несколько снисходительное отношение к нему Дина и Сэма, да и за советом он шёл именно к ним. Кас невольно чувствовал себя третьим лишним, глядя с каким восхищением Джек смотрит на Дина и внимает каждому его слову, как тянется к Сэму за знаниями и утешением. «Я выбрал тебя ещё до твоего рождения, — думал он, — а ты выбрал меня. Что же случилось?».   
  
«Ты его бросил», — подсказывал внутренний голос.   
  
«Я умер».   
  
«Это одно и то же».  
  
Кас гнал от себя обиду и ревность — чувства, недостойные воина божьего. Но они возвращались вновь и вновь, отравляя и без того ослабленную благодать. Наверное, то, что Джека не было в бункере, когда Кас попрощался с Дином, было к лучшему. Кас не боялся того, что не сдержится и наговорит ему лишнего. Наоборот — он опасался, что Джеку будет всё равно.  
  
Кас фотографировал закат над Большим каньоном — да, банально, неоригинально и так далее, — когда в кармане серой толстовки зазвонил телефон.  
  
— Папа? — выдохнул Джек. — Мне очень надо с тобой поговорить.  


***

  
  
Они договорились встретиться в магазинчике сувениров на шоссе 66. Просто по радио передавали соответствующую песню, и Кас решил: почему нет? Правда, оригинал ему не очень нравился, а вот версия в исполнении Депеш Мод — очень даже. Особенно то, как в конце мелодия «Route 66» переплеталась с собственной песней «депешей», «Behind the Wheel».  
  
Джек приземлился точно на пассажирское сидение машины Каса цвета ТАРДИС.   
  
— Я ухожу, — заявил он, не тратя время на приветствия.  
  
— Куда? — опешил Кас.  
  
— На Небеса.  
  
— Дин и Сэм знают?  
  
Джек покачал головой.  
  
— Они не поймут. Я не создан для того, чтобы ходить по Земле. Моя душа и моя ангельская суть пытаются уничтожить друг друга. Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то пострадал.  
  
— Джек…  
  
— Я встретился с Джошуа во сне. Он сказал, что на Небесах я буду в безопасности.  
  
— Ангелам это не понравится. Их мало, но Анаэль и Люцифер…  
  
— Я буду в Саду.  
  
Лицо Джека озарила торжествующая улыбка, и Кас понимающе хмыкнул. Джошуа охранял свой драгоценный Сад как Цербер. Других ангелов он и на метр не подпустит к вратам.  
  
— Ты можешь пойти со мной, — тихо предложил Джек. — Я чувствую твою боль. Джошуа не откажет.  
  
Кас сжал его плечо и вздохнул.  
  
— Мне нет пути на Небеса, увы.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Для этого я слишком человек.  
  
Некоторое время они молчали.  
  
— Знаешь, он любит тебя, — наконец произнёс Джек. — Постоянно тебя вспоминает и не расстаётся с телефоном. Он очень хочет, чтобы ты вернулся, просто не знает, как начать разговор… Но я вижу… Дин, он…  
  
Кас грустно улыбнулся.  
  
— Иногда одной любви недостаточно. Если бы любовь могла всё исправить, ты бы тоже остался.  
  
Джек придвинулся ближе, обнял Каса и положил голову ему на плечо.  
  
— Прости. Я тебя подвёл.  
  
— Это не так. И если ты когда-нибудь захочешь спуститься обратно на Землю, я буду тебя ждать.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Правда. Я буду здесь.  
  
— Спасибо, папа.  
  
Джек прижался к нему сильнее. Кас слушал, как бьётся его человеческое сердце, и чувствовал, что остатки ревности растворяются без следа. В самый важный момент своей жизни Джек пришёл к нему. Потому что когда-то они выбрали друг друга отцом и сыном. Остальное не имело значения.


End file.
